Challenge: Idea Ultimate Predator
by Tikio
Summary: The idea occurred to me while I was sleeping and I did not take it out of my head so I decided to do it, it's a cross between Naruto and Danganronpa and a little TG (Tokyo Ghoul: Re). Alone I ask you to read all the content if you are interested in taking the idea. Leaving that aside interested readers do not read the whole idea because there are many spoilers.


Challenge: Idea

A cross between Danganronpa / Naruto / Tokyo G houl. Set in the world of Dangaronpa the main character will be Naruto (Ultimate Predator) who will also be a Ghoul and his two brothers (they can put any name and are not blood brothers) who will be the Definitive Hunter and the Ultimate Pirate the place will be in USA. They will be independent agents of the government one is in charge of the urban areas; another will be responsible for the maritime and the last of the mountainous areas for the fugitives

[SPOILER ALERT IF YOU'RE GOING TO ADD THIS IDEA BUT IF I DO NOT WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE TO THE READER]

Now focusing on the story Naruto and his brothers met during the experiments to turn them into Ghoul but only Naruto worked since the other two were a failure because one could not digest the humans and the other can not regenerate since that two were the first to experiment and seeing their failures decided to try it inNaruto and it was a success. Moving the story a little (you decide the events that make you better friends / brothers since your relationship was reluctant) Narutocontrolling the urban area becomes little by little a cold and insensitive person because he has to get rid and eat them (he does it often) of people dangerous to society there is a girl known as Oc (I forgot to mention that you have to create the romance teehee~.) And that he tells his brothers them to the veil as more emotion they rejoice ) that softens him and due to an "accident" he sees her dying in his arms due to that he enters a state of depression and the high controls note inactivity so to change back as he was before (ruthless and cold) they decide to use his brothers since they discover that they wanted to betray them to save Narutofrom them so they extort them by telling them that if Naruto does not eat human flesh he will die. So they accept they tell him that he has to confess the "truth" withNaruto listening to "hiding" chatting that it was not an accident what happened to Emilia and that they admit it was them and Naruto still "hiding" is surprised by what I hear and all the repressed of everything has happened explodes and leaves them half dead leaving him some last words (and of course there will be a battle more complex than that because if not Naruto will suspect that they were lying to the last words should not be that they were forced do it) and it is clearly retained so as not to eat it and the "father" seeing all those thinks that " _disappointment_ _"_ (as he waited for him to eat them and thus go into despair and would do the same as before) and puts on a mask and throws a grenade of CRc and lock them in a room Chained and there they tell him the truth that they planned to kill the girl because it was an obstacle for them and they tell her how they used their "brothers". What time they (and now a choice for the writer that "they" are V or if they do not know who V is only what the government was) will experience how much their body can resist (their regeneration and how much their body can resist in a full room) of gasCRc ) and after eating (they feed him weakening it with gas CRc and they put a tube in his mouth so they then feed him with organs and human blood) and after a while they discover them by experimenting with humans they release Naruto when released without doubt RLO kills the assailants and it s eaten since being locked up for X time (you will put the time as being a Ghoul has longer life its not change appearance and being locked Changes psychologically. Note mine forget to mention that he kills his captors including his father) and from the end of my arc of prologue

From there you have three options to destroy humanity (and then become good or bad is your choice ), escape everything as it is indifferent of what happens to humanity or go to Japan and go unnoticed as the definitive student (it is your choice since you can not tell him that you are the Ultimate Predator I would recommend using the Definitive Hunter go the cruel irony and so you will have a mini flashback of the brothers since they taught him some of their talents like cheating and other things)

[SKILLS]: And I say it from now on, the kagune would be very opaque if that is not the choice

[REGENERATION]: They would die if they receive extremely critical wounds or wounds that threaten their lives that will kill them before they have a chance to be cured, such as wounds that go through their heads or important organs such as the heart or various vital organs, although there have been cases ofghouls that have survived fatal injuries as is the case with Kaneki who recovered after his head was pierced by a quinque , other ghouls like Eto , Noro yKurona who have recovered after being split in two. I think it should be the average at the beginning and as it progresses it may be at the regeneration level of Kaneki (to a certain the regeneration will have to make sense so before fighting has to eat a person like this it absorbs the regeneration cells of the victim or can drink coffee that I steal from the laboratory from which I escape and also take the belongings of their "brothers" a map and a **Hunting Spear with Wing**

[APPEARANCE]: A Naruto with the eyes of a Ghoul or red ripped eyes (or a combination of both). When your eyes are calm your blue without any feeling and speak coldly can change but it will cost according to the way you choose

 **ATTITUDE**

 **Apathetic, a lazy person and a person who does not like to make friends (of course that will change if you so choose).** **And he has Schizoid Personality Disorder**

[STRENGTH]: I give a level of strength of Nekomaru Nidai I think that would not be so OP (with regeneration and strength I think that's enough with that)

[Timeline]

It has longevity so choose a year you want when it comes out I would say that when the class of class 77 enters the academy

Are you wondering why I do not? Well it's simple I'm not good at writing history since mine is giving some ideas besides my grammar is horrible

 **Well that's all thanks for your time if anyone is encouraged** to **accept the challenge may wonder if confused with a part** **you**

 **Yane**


End file.
